For controlling the torque and revolutional (rev) speed of a combustion engine and controlling the gearshift in an associated autoshift gearbox, it is generally known to utilize control members in the form of microprocessors into which different data is received. Examples of such data include various signals representing different engine and vehicle data, including quantity of fuel requested by the driver (gas pedal position), engine speed, revolutional speed at the input shaft of the gearbox and vehicle speed. These signals are fed into the microprocessor and a number of regulating elements, for example servomotors, precisely regulate the engine speed and the gearshift in the gearbox.